We could be something
by Myweakest-link
Summary: Set after Webber walks in on Arizona and Minnick, filling in the blanks starting with Pierogi night.


**Due to this amazing pairing getting such little screen time on Grey's I felt inspired to write a little fic to fill in the blanks. This is set after Webber walks in on them, and I haven't really decided where it is going after this. This is my first Grey's fic so please be nice. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Long night?" her voice made me jump slightly as I woke up from the nap I promised myself I wouldn't take.

"What time is it" My voice was hoarse and I was sure I looked as rough as I felt. I was slumped in the chair next to the incubator of the premature baby I had been monitoring for the last 10 hours, as I sat up to look at her I realised how sore my back was.

"Just gone 7" it was then that I actually took in the sight in front of me. Eliza Minnick was smiling sweetly at me, looking fresh faced and rested with two coffees in her hands. "For you" she added, passing one of the hot cups my way. I took it eagerly, I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten or drank anything.

"Thank you" I replied sincerely.

"How is he?" she was looking at the baby now, the corners of her mouth twisted in concern.

"Stable" I sighed. When I had last seen Eliza I had been prepping his mother for an emergency section.

"And the mother?" she seemed almost nervous to ask.

"I don't know, she lost a lot of blood. Last time I checked she still hadn't woken up" She nodded knowingly, knowing the sad possibility this innocent newborn might never be held by his own mother.

"Last night didn't really go as planned did it?" I let out a little laugh as I spoke, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not really" she smiled shyly back at me, almost like there was something she wasn't saying. I took a sip of coffee as I waited to see if she would speak again. "Have you spoke to Dr Webber?"

I shook my head no. Everything had happened so fast last night, Webber had walked in on the two of us and then before I had time to react my pager was calling me to this emergency.

"I understand if we have to have a rain check on us" she was speaking quietly. "I know Webbers your friend and..."

"No!" I interrupted her, cursing myself as I realised a little too late how eager I sounded. _Act cool Arizona_ "I mean…" She smiled now, not the sweet smile she had given before, this one was teasing. She seemed like she was enjoying watching me fumble for my words.

"I still have to try your pierogi" i rolled the 'p' and this gained another smile from her. I was staring at her lips and I wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss her, but I knew here wasn't the place. I already had Richard to deal with I didn't need more people gossiping about us.

"8 o clock, my place?"

"It's a date" as she spoke two nurses entered the room and before I knew it she turned on her heel and left, leaving me to update the nurses on the patient and try and concentrate on making it through the day.

* * *

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I quickly pulled the shirt I had been debating over on as I told DeLuca to come in.

"I'm leaving, i'll see you tomorrow alright" he said. He was a good roommate I would give the kid that, when I had said I had a date tonight he hadn't complained once about going out for the evening.

"Thanks again DeLuca" I said, as I checked my reflection in the mirror.

"No problem… still not gonna tell me who this hot date is?" his face looked hopeful for a second before he saw the expression i was shooting back at him. He laughed a little and held his hands up in defeat.

I checked my reflection again and let out a sigh, "does this shirt make me look old?" Deluca looked perplexed at my question. "Like I feel everything I put on just screams look at the divorced lady who hasn't dated in years… is this blue one better?" I held it up to my torso.

Deluca's eyes were wide and he looked completely out of his depth with this type of question. "Definitely not my area of expertise...You look hot to me?" this made me laugh. _I guess I would do._

I put him out of his misery and let him leave, dashing around the apartment making sure everything was in its place. I hit my leg on the corner of the coffee table and heard the familiar thud of wood on metal. I'd almost forgotten about that little detail and my stomach twisted as I had a sharp reminder of the fact I was missing a leg.

It was something I had come to terms with now, it had been long enough and it felt like a part of me now… but it didn't stop the nerves I felt at the thought of showing someone new that part of me. _Showing Eliza Minnick that part of me._

Before I had time to feel sorry for myself there was a knock on the door.

I took a steadying breath before I pulled open the door to greet my date. _She was so impossibly hot._

"Wow" she said the word I was thinking myself. She looked me up and down and I enjoyed that she liked what she saw. "I didn't know if you liked red or white… so I got both" she was holding the two bottles under one arm and a bag of groceries under the other.

"Both is perfect" I smiled as I reached to help her with what she was carrying, leading her into my apartment.

"Nice place" she said from behind me as I put the groceries in the kitchen.

"You think, i'm thinking of redecorating when I can find the time" I rambled only to turn round and find she had followed me into the kitchen, my voice trailed off when she got closer to me. She didn't say anything as one hand reached behind my head and she pulled me into a kiss.

It was like I was letting out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding when my lips touched hers again. I felt the butterflies in my stomach that I hadn't felt in years, not since Callie… I thought I couldn't feel them anymore.

She pulled back, leaving me slightly breathless. "You sort the wine, I'll sort the pierogi" she grinned as she removed her coat and rolled up her sleeves. "I hope you're ready to have your worId rocked Dr Robbins" I watched her remove the ingredients from the bag slightly in awe at how cocky she was.

"You're very confident aren't you?" I said as I found some wine glasses and decided on the red, I poured two generous glasses.

"Don't pretend you don't like it" there was the smug grin again.

"I never said I didn't like it" I made my way over to her with the wine. "In fact, it's annoyingly endearing" she took the glass, never breaking eye contact with me as she clinked her glass against mine.

"I'll drink to that" we both took a sip and I watched as she went into chef mode.

* * *

She topped up our glasses with the last of the wine and readjusted herself on the couch so she was sat slightly closer to me. I wasn't sure if it was the wine or the company that was making my cheeks feel slightly warm, it was probably both. I was struggling to imagine how the evening could be any better, the food she had cooked had been amazing and it was hard to stop myself from grinning like a lovesick teenager.

"So" she said after a sip of wine. "Arizona Robbins, you're quite a celebrity at Grey-Sloan, you know that right?"

I scoffed at her attempt at flattery "Hardly" I laughed into my glass.

"You are… kick ass fetal surgeon. I mean you did say it yourself, you're like a rare bird. People like to talk about you" I laughed at her mocking me for what I had said to her the day in the elevator.

"Ok, what do they say?" I thought I would humour her.

"This and that" she teased. "There was one thing about Leah Murphy… but I try not to listen to gossip" there she was again, pushing for a reaction in that frustratingly endearing way.

"Really now" I wasn't going to bite, I was keeping my composure with a little smile.

"I would rather hear about you from you"

It was my turn to readjust and I moved myself closer to her. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything" she said quietly, it was the first time all evening she didn't have the confidence in her voice, she seemed almost vulnerable for a split second. It was gone as soon as she smiled again. "Well maybe not _everything_ but..."

"What if you don't like what you hear?" I was teasing, but I knew there was a little part of me that worried she might not.

"Try me" she was almost daring me as she took another sip.

"I was married" I was shocked at how quickly the words came out of my mouth. If she wanted to know about me we may as well start with that. It was a pretty big chunk of who I was. I held my breath as I waited for her reaction, but I didn't get anything. "And I have a daughter, her name's Sophia and she's beautiful and adorable and she lives on the other side of the country with my ex and her new girlfriend" I got it all out in one go.

She nodded slowly. "I already knew about the married part… wasn't aware of the daughter. That must suck being away from her so much" It did.

"It's not easy but… it's how it has to be right now"

"And your ex…"

"Callie" I provided.

"She was the ortho god right?" I nodded at her question "You have a thing for orthopedic surgeons?" she was teasing again and I couldn't help but laugh. I had completely forgot what Eliza's specialty was… looks like I do have a type. I was shocked at how normal it felt discussing my past with her, there was no awkwardness and it was refreshing.

"I was engaged" she said, playing with the wine glass in her hands. She had peaked my interest, I was suddenly aware of how little I knew about the woman sat opposite me.

"What happened?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well she was diagnosed with cancer 3 years ago…" my heart dropped, fearing the worst.

"I'm so sorry"

"Oh no… she didn't die, she reached out and put her hand on my arm reassuringly. She was smiling again. "No, she lives in Cali with her bitchy new wife celebrating her new found love for life" she rolled her eyes jokingly. "But her illness was hard on our relationship, we tried to make it work but I think it just changed who we were as people, you know?" I did know. I knew exactly how something like that could change you, I knew what it was like to wake up one day and not recognise yourself, let alone the person you thought you would love for the rest of your life.

"Believe me, I get it" I smiled at her reassuringly, not able to resist glancing down at my prosthetic leg that was hidden by my jeans. Her eyes followed mine and we shared a knowing look.

"I guess you've heard about this too" I pulled the hem of my jeans up to reveal the thin metal substitute. She nodded.

"I think it's really bad ass" she looked guilty for saying it. I had to laugh at her, but it was nice not to have the sympathetic look from someone for a change. "But I _have_ just wrote a paper on the continued use of carbon fiber in forming a lightweight pylon… so i'm probably biased. I _really_ like fake legs" I laughed again. "Is that a weird thing to say… it probably is" she trailed off.

She was actually quite a nerd, and it was endearing in a whole other way. I couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing her softly. "I'll let you off" i whispered into her ear.

Something seemed to shift in her eyes as I pulled back, she set her wine glass on the coffee table and took mine out of my hand to do the same. She kissed me again, but this time it wasn't soft. The kiss was hungry and I felt her hands bury themselves in my hair.

"Will Deluca be back tonight" she breathed out between kisses.

"Not if he knows what's good for him" I managed myself, just as her lips connected with my neck and I felt my body shudder. _This woman was really something spectacular._

The confirmation that we wouldn't be being disturbed was all she needed to push my shirt up and move the trail of kisses from my neck to my freshly exposed stomach. She pushed me back so I was lying down and I felt the welcome weight of her on top of me.

Normally I would want to be in control but she was taking to lead and there was no part of me that wasn't enjoying it. There was always next time for me to take control...I was pretty certain that sex with Dr Minnick was not going to be a one time thing.

* * *

I woke up slightly confused, not used to the feeling of an arm draped over me. I smiled when I remembered that it was Eliza Minnick in my bed, _a very naked Eliza Minnick._ I couldn't quite remember how we had made it from the living room to my bedroom but i'm sure if I re traced the route I would find a trail of discarded clothing littering the floor.

"Morning" I hadn't even realised the other woman was awake until she was speaking, her voice sounding a little hoarser than normal as she smiled sleepily at me.

"Good morning" I replied, enjoying the view as she stretched to check the time on the clock next to my bed, giving me a perfect view of her breasts.

"It _is_ a good morning" the smug grin returned and she kissed me lightly "I have a meeting with Bailey in an hour though" she sounded deflated at the thought.

"I have rounds" I said, equally as deflated. We kissed again though, neither of us wanting to accept the fact we couldn't stay here all day.

"We have time for breakfast, the least I can do is cook you some breakfast after your food last night" I said as she ran a finger up and down my arm.

"We do have time for breakfast…" she had that glint in her eye as she continued stroking me. "Or…" she began, raising herself up on one arm. She moved her mouth to my ear and nibbled gently, my whole body shook. "We could skip breakfast and I could rock your world some more"

It didn't take long for her to disappear below the sheets and I felt her lips on the inside of my thighs. _Fuck._

My hands clenched in fists, bunching up the sheets as her mouth made contact with where I really wanted her. I'd forgotten what good sex was like, i'd forgotten how good this could feel.

 _Fuck._

I said her name as I came.

Yeah. this was definitely not going to be a one time thing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you think I should continue this story, I have quite a few ideas floating around :)**

 **For anyone waiting on updates for my other stories I can only apologise... sometimes you just have to roll with what inspires you. And at the moment its these ladies. Thanks**


End file.
